In general, prefabricated buildings are used to attain a short construction period and simple construction. In order to use prefabricated buildings in desired places, a basic framework is manufactured in and transported from a factory, and is then constructed to form each of facilities such as walls and ceilings.
These prefabricated buildings are typical buildings, and are widely used to construct or extend buildings, studio apartments, efficiency apartments, simple houses, warehouses, schools, etc.
The basic framework manufactured in the factory is configured by installing columns at the respective corners of frames consisting of floor beams and ceiling beams so as to support the floor beams and ceiling beams.
Accordingly, the basic framework is manufactured and transported to an installation place for convenient construction so as to form the facilities.
In addition, as a known technique, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2011-0023989 discloses “A medium for connecting beams and columns of a prefabricated stackable building and a method of constructing the prefabricated building using the same”.
In this document, each of beams and columns is modularized to enhance transportation efficiency, and is fixed to an end plate that is disposed horizontally on the ground while being directed outward from one side of the end plate in order to improve the convenience of assembly work.
The outer ends of the beam and the column are provided with a hollow column guard having an opening therein, and with a pair of beam plates fixed outward from the column guard in directions perpendicular to each other.
Although such a structure makes it easy to assemble the basic framework of a one-story prefabricated building, it is difficult to form a multi-story prefabricated building or expand the same by changing the design thereof.
In addition, when a multi-story building is constructed by stacking frames on a one-story basic framework, it is difficult to couple the frames to the manufactured basic framework, and hence it may require a lot of time, manpower, and equipment.